


you're everybody's hero and you're hitting it home

by uwu



Series: gone, baby, gone [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, angsty banging, bangsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu/pseuds/uwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky meets Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're everybody's hero and you're hitting it home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soltvde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltvde/gifts).



> shout out to jay as always

  
He’s seeing it, with his own eyes, but he can't quite believe it (which he thinks makes sense, since he’s been strapped down and tortured for days on end), and it’s Steve. He knows that much, and he can almost believe it, his tiny little Steve being all -- that.

And for the first time ever saying ‘his Steve’ doesn't sound right, because this isn't his Steve anymore (he hasn't had Steve for a while now). But, it’s still Steve and he’ll take what he can get, even if it’s not gonna be enough for him. He can't quite keep the edge out of his voice when he says ‘Lets hear it for Captain America!’ (he doesn't think he hid his love for Steve all that well either).

He’s got Hydra poison running through his veins, and some good old-fashioned American style alcohol trying to join the party by the time he’s been debriefed and questioned and looked over.

Steve sits next to him, but for the first time he doesn't know that before he turns and looks at him (Steve was his rock his solid and yeah he’s still here but is he?). Steve and he talk, but he doesn't really register what's being said (something about following Steve to the ends of the earth which is so close to ‘I love you’ he’s surprised he said it), and then Peggy walks in, and its like he’s invisible. He cracks a joke, smiles at Steve but knows that this is it, someone finally saw what he’s always seen in Steve and he’s the past now, but that’s ok, because anyone and anything that can get Steve to smile that big is alright in his book (yeah it hurts it fucking hurts but Steve deserves better than him).

He thought he was gonna die, he thought he had died and he woke up and Steve (not Steve; Captain America) was there. Hell, he thought he was hallucinating the whole trip back until the very end. For a second he thinks he actually is when Steve drags him into his empty bedroom (Steve must be special getting his own barracks). He’s even more surprised when Steve kisses him like they haven't seen each other for years -- and he supposes that’s fair, he felt the same he just -- didn't know he was still allowed to do that. Kiss Steve, that is.

That doesn't mean he doesn't kiss back, he’s a drugged up, tortured, damaged mess; but he’s not stupid. And kissing Steve feels like coming home more than going back to Brooklyn ever could. For the first time since he shipped out everything feels like it’s slotting into place, even though he has to tilt his head up to kiss Steve (that's new), he still kisses the same way. He doesn't know how this is supposed to work now, is he just convenient (was he always just convenient?), is he just familiar? He doesn't know how they're going to do this now, its like the world got flipped and all he can see is how he had known he’d died when he’d seen Steve. It doesnt really matter, he’ll take what he can get. Even if its nothing -- Steve’s too good a person to do that to him though.

Steve wraps his arms around him, and its just like old times, but it’s not Bucky wrapping around Steve anymore (he’s got nothing to protect anymore, hes got nothing). He doesn't know how this is gonna go now, he doesn't know how this relationship is supposed to work (is this Steve’s way of saying goodbye?). But he doesn’t wanna stop kissing Steve no matter what, that being said he definitely does not -- does not -- whimper when Steve pulls away.

“Bucky Bucky Bucky,” and he can’t help but feel like Steve’s putting the moves on him, holding his face and saying his name like that, or maybe he’s just being Steve. He certainly feels like a dame being hit on, all weak in the knees (though the wanting to put out for Steve has always been there; that isn't new). He takes a step back and really looks at Steve, looks at what the army made of him. Steve must see something on this face because he starts saying, “Bucky, it’s still me, I know I know- I know how this looks but it’s still me I'm still your friend I'm still your Steve.”

And Bucky wants to fuck Steve more than he’s ever wanted to before, but he doesn't know that even if they’re doing this that, that’s on the table. (He’ll bend over for Steve any day and enjoy it, but right now he wants to see Steve on his back, or riding his dick.) Instead of saying anything he just kisses Steve, shoves him against the wall and kisses him. And he needed to get Steve naked, needed to fuck him or be fucked or anything.

He presses him even farther against the wall and says, “Lube, you got-- you got anything.” Steve smiles into his mouth and full on picks Bucky up and drops him on the bed. Bucky knows he’s gaping at Steve as he sees him fumble around for lube but-- Steve just picked him up. Steve gives a little shout of triumph before turning towards him with a bottle of vaseline in his hand and a grin on his face; and thats when Bucky knows its really Steve, no one else could make him feel like that with just a dorky grin.

Steve crawls on top of him and he reflex checks that the door is locked, and almost says they can't be on the bed because it’ll make sound before he remembers how far away they are from everyone, and how nobody’s gonna say shit to Captain America. He spreads his legs as far as his pants will let him and gives Steve a cocky smile before Steve laughs at him and flips them over. Bucky’s been out of his depth more times in the past few days than he can count, but fucking Steve? He can do that. He hurries his clothes off before paying attention to Steve; just like he deserves.

He grabs at this vaseline fumbling some on his fingers before he spreads Steve’s legs and start working him open. Steve starts arching up into his fingers just like he did before, and just like before Bucky wants in now, but no way in hell was he gonna hurt Steve. He’d kill himself before he did that. So he kept on fucking his fingers in, adding more and more until Steve said, “If you don't get your dick in me soon I'm gonna go somewhere else for this.” Bucky felt a surge of anger at the thought of anyone else touching Steve, felt more possessive of Steve than ever.

He pulled his fingers out and pushed his dick in; feeling like he came home. Steve didn't even pause before he was fucking back onto Bucky’s dick. He fucked into Steve, and kissed at his face, not coordinated enough to kiss him on the mouth. Bucky was gonna come too quick to make this good (he’d have to make it up to Steve later), so he started fucking him hard; just the way Steve liked it. He could feel himself about to come and wrapped a hand around Steve’s dick.

Steve came with a silent shout, mouth open, looking up at Bucky, and that was enough to push him over the edge. He kissed Steve all over as he came down, and Steve was panting underneath him. Bucky pulled out and rolled over, turning to look at Steve.

“You’re a punk you know that?”

Steve laughed at him, rolling over to be even closer, “Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> finished this a lot faster than i thought i would (thanks svenja). so im gonna go work on my other stevebucky fic thats gonna be more than a couple hundred words amazing i know.


End file.
